Girl With Golden Eyes
by XxThisXisXHalloweenxX
Summary: A renaissance-like world hidden within the unexplored, unsought after mountains of Washington. A vampire prince with unique powers, and a human girl with a power yet to be identified, slavery of human girls, and a soulmate principle of epic proportions.


**An.** **If everyone hates this then... well honestly I'm screwed. I know my other stories have been pretty bad, but I'm going to try to do my best on this one. By the way...**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or the Night World series. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and Night World belongs to L.J. Smith. **

A piercing scream echoed through the air, shattering the night sky, and slicing neatly through the mist that surrounded us. The mountains loomed like gigantic men, trying desperately to conceal us within. The soft clattering of horses hooves was interrupted for a split second, but that was all it took. A thunderous neigh split the mist, cutting off almost as soon as it had begun. When would this nightmare stop? When would I finally die and be released from the constant pressure looming over my head like an ominous storm cloud. One of the two men cracked his whip, urging the horses onward, and I took my chance, leaping into the air. I fell for much longer.

I landed on the sandy slope of the hill, sliding as I ran towards the bottom. When I got there, I darted into the dense forest like a deer in the final race for it's life.

My heart was thundering like a stampede of wild buffalo, revealing my position just as surely as my scent... and life force. If only I hadn't escaped, if only I hadn't run. But then where would I be? Trapped in some underground dungeon working like a slave for a man that wished for nothing but my blood. It would not happen.

If it weren't for the "dogs", then I could escape from this valley of ... I had nowhere to go. I spun wildly, searching for a way out, but I was trapped. Nowhere to go that didn't head straight into the hunter's arms. And if I allowed that to happen, I would die. If I allowed it to happen without a fight, then my heart would shatter into a thousand pieces, drowning in the disappointment and shame that would threaten to overwhelm me.

I braced myself for the terror, my feet firmly supporting me as I stood on the high rock. _Think!_ Vampires hated wood, and shapeshifters hated silver. Was I lucky enough to have either nearby? Of course not. The knowledge hit me hard. I had only one option, and that too might very well result in a grisly death. But it was worth a shot.

I took a step backwards, waiting for them to come closer. I needed them to see me fall. As soon as te large men were in sight, I spread my arms, and fell backwards, directly off the cliff.

I did not scream, but I could see the danger. What would happen if my power didn't work in time? I shook the thought from my mind. I must have faith.

One scream, however, did pound through my ears as though I was inside a drum. The most beautiful, lovely, velvety voice screamed one word to the heavens.

_"NO!"_

_No!_

_No..._

And my final thought was that his voice was full of such emotion, compassion. Never what you would expect from a vampire prince, especially Edward Cullen...

**An. Alright, If you need any further explaining, just ask in a review, but the last line is saying that Edward Cullen is a vampire prince, and obviously one that is not known for his compassion. If you have read the Night World series, he is like Prince Delos in Black Dawn. **

**2. This is in Bella's pov. **

**3. Just because it says final thought does not mean that she is dead. She might be, but it doesn't have to mean she dies. **

**4. Yes, I'm evil and left you with the cliff hanger. Literally. **

**5. I know that Twilight vampires are super fast, strong, and die from practically nothing, but I needed to give our heroine a little bit of a fighting chance so...**

**First, They are slightly stronger than humans, but like muscle-man strong, not superhuman strong. **

**Second, They can die from wood (wood touching or through heart) but nothing else. **

**Third, These are like the Lamia from Night World. So all the Cullen's are biological, and both of the Hales are biological.**

**Fourth, The shapeshifters can change into anything, not just dogs, and yes, Jacob is one of them. **

**Anything else? Please ask in a review!**

**Even if you don't have a question, review anyway please!!!**


End file.
